Beverage can handles facilitate holding of a beverage can by a user so that a hand of a user does not come into contact with the beverage can, which can cause unnecessarily warming or cooling of a beverage stored inside the can.
Known beverage can handles, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,635, U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,723, U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,638, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,330, have a “D” shape to provide a space between a hand of a user and a body of the beverage can when the handle is attached to the beverage can. These known D-shaped handles are generally one-piece and are sized such that a height of the handle is at least the same height as the beverage can. The storage and transport of known D-shaped beverage can handles is relatively cumbersome due to the size of these handles.
Improvements to beverage can handles are therefore desirable.